grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Creating Your Own Mods
Introduction ... Distribution of fan made stuff is usually done through the steam modding forum for rwby: http://steamcommunity.com/app/418340/discussions/6/ Any questions can be directed to the steam user gvk Texture Packs How to make you own texture pack: Tools needed: Some form of image/picture/texture editing program (e.g. Paint.net/Gimp/Photoshop/paint) To start of the in game textures come could come in handy, but that is completely up to you. Here are download links for the textures: Most common textures: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5KIKsjv-5OvNENobmViQ0UxY2c/view?usp=sharing All textures (1GB file): https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5KIKsjv-5Ovd0hhM1FSZzV0MFE/view?usp=sharing Start with downloading the common textures, if you dont find the texture you want to change in there then continue to download the other textures. Find the texture you want to change, e.g. "Weiss_01_PSD" - the model texture for weiss. Then move the texture you want to change into your own folder where you will keep the textures for your texture pack (Do not move all textures in there, if so the texture loader will load every single texture which are thousands - You only want the texture loader to load your changed files!). It is good to keep a backup of the original so you can look at it again if needed. The name needs to be the same, else the loader wont know what texture to replace your texture with. The file name works as an identifier for the texture. Now you can open the file in your image/picture editing program and start editing the texture. Once done be sure to save it as a normal format such as .png so the texture loader can understand the file. When you have changed the textures you want to change you can install the texture pack (if you are unsure how see How To Install Texture Packs ). Note: You cannot change HUD during character select but once playing the level, the HUD will be changed. If you need to change particle color, you can do that as well. In your folder with your changed textures make a file named "" In there you can change the particle color through this format: name:r,g,b where name is the name of the particle, r,g,b is the RGB values of the color eg 255,255,255 would be white and 255,0,0 would be red. For names see: https://pastebin.com/dCrq7c1y If you need help you can download other texture packs and look at them to get a clue or ask in the modding forum. http://steamcommunity.com/app/418340/discussions/6/ Tips: *You might want to see texture edits directly in game, to do that you'll need to go to your texture files inside the game directory. They are located at: (Game Install Folder )/RWBY_GE/rwby-ge_Data/TexturePacks/Pack Name. Once there you can edit the texture you want to change and save it. Once saved you in game type the command "/reloadTextures" this will reload the texture with the changes you made. (It will only reload textures from that texture pack inside game files, therefore you have to edit your textures there for the change to take place). If you like you can bind that command with "/bind k /reloadTextures" now everytime you press K-key it will reload the textures to see your texture changes directly in game. *There might be multiple textures looking the same, but only one of them is used in game usually. Sound Packs How to make you own sound pack: Tools: Optional: Audacity. The only thing you need is the audio/sound files you want to replace the in game sounds. Note: .mp3 format is not supported. Some of the formats supported is: .wav and .ogg. The format .OGG (or vorbis) is recommended. You may use your own converter (such as VLC) or if needed but here is an online tool. In game audio files for download here: http://steamcommunity.com/app/418340/discussions/6/152392549356852661/ This is similar to texture packs, the name works as the audio identifier so for the audio loader to know what sound to replace the file name cannot be changed, else it will not load. You can find the audio file that contains the audio you want, move the file to your sound pack folder and replace it with your audio file (same name). Then just install your sound pack and try it out. Here is an example sound pack: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5KIKsjv-5OvMDVxb1NzWFhkQkk/view Model Packs How to make you own model pack... Custom Maps How to make you own map for this game... tool link : a Custom Missions How to make you own missions for this game... Plugins How to make you own plugins for this game... Custom Bots (AI) How to make you own AI's for this game... Future support Shader packs, and maybe animations packs? Category:Modding